


the curse of Wincestre

by Dirty_Moss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Moss/pseuds/Dirty_Moss
Summary: After Eivor witnesses the death of soma during the battle in Wincestre. she returns to Ravensthorpe, were she is praised and celebrated. Eivor becomes victim to nightmares and visions that repeat the events in Wincestre. she hates herself and blames herself for the deaths of the ones she lost and how she was the one to lead them into battle.she is constantly reminded that death follows her everywhere she goes, but this was just to much for her.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 11





	the curse of Wincestre

**Author's Note:**

> (spoilers for AC Valhalla, mainly the epilogue of the game)

“Soma!” Eivor yelled as she killed the saxens with both of her axes, no mercy was to be given on this night. They had been ambushed, king Alfred wasn’t even here, she couldn’t fight him. 

“The men of Wessex! They came from every house and hovel!” Soma yelled back as she killed several saxens, their blood covering the ground they walked upon.

4 men came from behind Soma “Soma! Fall back!” Eivor shouted knowing that they had to fall back. This was a battle they could not win.

The woman did not listen to Eivor; she had given her allegiance to Eivor and was dedicated to win this fight for her. Why would she give up now? She was just getting started, “For life!” she screamed as she plowed her axe and shield into the soldiers with rage. “For death!” she shouted as the silver saxen sword was shoved into her chest. This was not going to stop Soma, she was a strong willed woman, once the man had been killed at the hands of Soma, she stumbled around trying to get her bearings within the burning village, it was a fiery hell.

“For Glory!” she shouted as she fell to her knees, the wound becoming too much for her. It was the end for her and she knew it. 

“Soma!” Eivor screamed, knowing what was going to happen, she could see the saxons behind her, she could see their shiny silver swords and the lack of mercy in their eyes

“For Valhal--” she shouted with one last breath as her heart was impaled by the sword, Soma fell to the ground, lifeless. All Eivor could do was shout at the top of her lungs while watching it all unfold. 

The rest of the battle was a blur, she was filled with sorrow and anger, they lost Hunwald and Hjorr too, two men that were loved by others and would be missed. It was all her fault, she was the one who sent them into battle. She was the one who killed them and this would be on her conscience until the day she, herself died.

The funeral was one large blur, Eivor was physically there but not there mentally, she was off in her own world. Cursed by the screams of her friends who were now lost to war. The 3 were given a proper viking funeral, they would arrive in Valhalla where they would sit and laugh next to the All-father. 

In the eyes of the raven clan, Eivor had secured them a win, this was a night for victory, a night for mead, a night for celebrations. When Eivor returned to the longhouse, her people welcomed her back with open arms and praise, she was praised for her well doings, of having an allegiance with all of England. The longhouse already smelt like ale and mead, it had the specific smell of drunk men and women. There was laughter in the air. Everything felt wrong. Why were they celebrating, this was a night for mourning. Eivor just stood in the doorway to the longhouse, shellshocked. Her limbs went stiff and did not allow her to walk any further. “Why have i stopped?” Eivor thought to herself, what was her problem. The rest of her warriors were able to walk into the hall like it was nothing

“--vor?” Eivor snapped out of it and came back to reality “Eivor?” a gentle voice said, a hand placed on her shoulder, surprised her. It must have been a shock. When Eivor properly came back to her senses she saw Randvi standing in front of her. “Eivor, are you alright?”

“..yeah uh, i’m fine”

Randvi took her hand and held it, Eivor took it and together they walked into the hall, becoming surrounded by the noise and ale. They sat down at the back of the hall next to each other, silently watching the people around them. Watching them drink their problems away. Randvi went to get the two some ale and when she came back, she saw the distantness in Eivor’s eyes. “Do you want to talk about Wincestre?” she spoke with softness in her voice, knowing that this could be a sensitive topic

“Randvi,… it wasn’t worth it..” Eivor mustered quietly as she held the horn filled with ale

“... we.. we, uh, we…” Randvi’s hand was placed upon her shoulders, Eivor turned to look at the women she loved with bloodshot watery eyes, she took a deep sigh before continuing “we, lost… many people, we… we.. lost Soma, Hunwald and Hjorr,” 

“Eivor,” Randvi, took a large gulp from the horn she held. “I’m incredibly sorry, they all meant a lot to you, i can’t imagine what you’re going through” she took Eivor’s hand and held them in her own. Kissing the dirtied knuckles. 

The best way to forget about your problems was to drink them away, Eivor used the rest of her night to do that. She was constantly refilling her horn with ale, by the end of the night she was so drunk that she was unable to walk by herself. The ‘celebration’ was nearing its end, most people had gone to their homes, too drunk for their own good. Eivor and Randvi were among some of the last who remained in the hall. Eivor had drunk her problems away, they were still there but tucked away, shoved away to the back of her mind. The ale consumed her, she sat talking with randvi. They seemed to have forgotten the events that happened in Winchester. 

When standing back up to go and refill her horn, Eivor stumbled over her feet and almost tripped over her feet but she was caught by her lover, “Well, hellloooo thereee,” Eivor spoke her words slurred and even nonsensical. “Let's get you to bed, shall we?” the woman who wasn’t as drunk swung her arm around Eivor and helped her into her chambers. She lay Eivor down on her bed and removed her boots and her outer-wear, leaving Eivor in her tunic and breeches.

Randvi sat down next to Eivor who almost instantaneously fell asleep and combed fingers through her hair. Despite the pain Eivor had suffered through, there was a sense of calmness in the way she slept.

“Hopefully, this peace lasts and Eivor isn’t tormented by her latest decisions,” Randvi thought to herself. She then left the room and left Eivor sleeping with her peace

She was there again, that very night. The night where she witnessed Soma’s death. When Eivor reached out to Soma and screamed, nothing came out of her mouth. All she could do was fall to the floor and watch it unfold. She held those fateful words leave Soma's mouth “For Valhal--” Eivor knelt in tears as Soma's body was thrown to the floor as the sword that had impaled her excited her chest, as she fell her blood stained the dirt, she lay there lifeless, eivor stared into her eyes hoping to see some colour in there but instead she was greeted with the blank stare of the dead

“What was the point? Why continue? It was her fault, they shouldn’t have gone to Wincestre” 

The saxons came closer and swung their swords at her, before they could kill her. She woke up. 

Eivor screamed jumping up, now in a sitting position rather than lying down. She was drenched in sweat and panting. She felt the sensation of tears running down her cheeks. Had she been crying in her sleep? She saw a shadow in the archway to her chambers. Was this the ghost of Soma coming to haunt her? The shadow had the same build but a noticeable lack of weapons. The ghost was unarmed and was slowly walking towards her. There was pure fear and terror in Eivor’s eyes. How could she let herself get to this state, she was not weak, she would not let the ghosts of the dead haunt her. She got up from her bed, stumbled around trying to get her bearings. Once she had barely got her bearing she grabbed her axe from a dresser and swung it at the shadowy figure, missing.

“Eivor!” the shadowy figure exclaimed, Eivor blinked and saw that this shadowy figure was in fact not the ghost of the dead coming to haunt her but Randvi coming to comfort her.

Some other people had heard the commotion and had gathered outside the longhouse to see Eivor with her weapons drawn at Randvi. Randvi had gone over to address the people standing outside “nothing is wrong here, i am just assisting our prized drengr with a problem she’s having” Randvi made sure to be vague with what she was saying, she didn't want the clan to know of Eivor’s growing issue right now

Returning to Eivor, who was still standing in the same position, looking deeply at her axes. Randvi took the axes from her and placed them back upon the dresser, she then took Eivors hands and held them up close to her chest “Eivor, my love. It will all be ok. I am here for you, everything is fine. You need rest” Eivor looked up at Randvi and tried to muster a smile, she was still covered in sweat and tears silently ran down her cheeks. The warm, reassuring hands of her lover wiped the tears away. They walked over to Eivor’s bed together and saw down together resting their backs upon the headboard and their heads rested upon each other.

When Randvi woke, she was in her own bed. She was confused as the last thing she remembered was lying next to Eivor on her bed. Eivor must have brought her through. Did she not sleep? Randvi thought to herself. She walked through the longhouse, the morning sun lit everything up. It was very beautiful.

Randvi stood in front of Eivor’s chambers to see her in tunic and breeches, unarmed. This was unlike Eivor. She was usually the first one awake helping the clan out with their tasks but today she just sat on her bed staring at the floor. She looked deep in thought but yet blank at the same time “did you sleep Eivor?” Randvi spoke, taking Eivor out of her daze

“No,” she said blankly with no emotion

“You should sleep,”

“I don’t need to sleep...” she paused before turning to look at Randvi “...i don’t want to sleep,”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so please be kind
> 
> I am also trying my hand at writing PTSD and depression so if I get somethings wrong please let me know so I can correct it!!!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
